


charles does stuff and more stuff

by eylering



Category: MY FANDOM
Genre: Gen, Pain, edgy ass, its just random shitty poetry, why are you so horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eylering/pseuds/eylering
Summary: shitty things i do
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

> i cannot atone for my sins. they evade my grasp and shove themselves down my throat.  
i feel them,  
wriggling,  
wriggling,  
wriggling.  
my sins gag me, and bile rises from my stomach, into my esophagus, into my mouth. 


	2. 2

> a god, asking for prayer.  
the world places their hope on god,   
only for them to be drained of all purity and despair.  
they're all empty shells now,   
so am i,   
so are you,  
so is god themself


	3. 3

> choke back your words and repeat your mantra!  
it is the only way to be covered in pure liquid,  
to become clean, to be saved,  
to become worthy


	4. 4

> all of these gods,  
yet i could never compare.  
when will i become clean again?  
when will my sins be lifted off my back?


	5. Chapter 5

> "will it always be like this?"  
possibly. that's for you to decide.  
maybe someday, i'll be able to decide too.


	6. Chapter 6

> eat my guts,  
eat my sins,   
eat my grave mistakes  
tear out my heart and discover all i have done  
for i am nothing  
but an empty shell  
full of past regrets  
wont you take on these burdens for me?


	7. Chapter 7

> dirt collects under my nails and i cover them with fake plastics  
arent they called acryllics?  
do you think words matter?


End file.
